Unlikely Alliances
by NuggetOfButter
Summary: Some of the characters from the Smash Bros series team up to stop an evil force!
1. The Prologue

It was cold outside. The wind blew, sending freezing cold gusts threw a small, run-down village nestled in an alcove on a mountain. It had been abandoned several years ago, it was an experimental town that was meant to be "Landrah: the town of the future!" according to its campaign. But alas, it had failed, and was left to rot. But, the townsfolk had left one thing behind, a vault. This vault, hidden in the town, contained the single, greatest treasure known to man.

And Wario was here to find that treasure.

"Well *BURP* the map told me it was around here... But there's nothing! And it's freezing! *FART* I guess the first place to look would be in the houses? Maybe the people who lived here left behind other things too! I could *BURP* go for some garlic right now!" He waddled around, peeking into windows, and using his nose to sniff out money (he said it was his sixth sense, but nobody believes him).

"Gahhh... This is *FART* pointless! Stupid map! You said there was treasure here!"

"...There is."

Wario heard the deep voice and turned around, and saw a shadowy figure in the distance.

"Hey! If you're here for th-WAIT THERE IS?!"

"Hmph... Weak minded fool..." The shadowy figure thought, "Yes, there is treasure. And I will give it to you. But, you must help me first.

"Anything for treasure!" Wario farted again.

"How pathetically easy to manipulate... Just like putty." The shadowy figure smirked. "Then, it's a done deal. I have... High hopes for you." And with that, he disappeared.

"HEY! You could at least *BURP* give me a ride outta here!" Wario was left ranting and shivering in Landrah.

Little did Wario know, he had just sealed his, and the fate, of many innocent lives. If he hadn't been so easy to trick, maybe none of this would have ever happened... But what do I know? I'm just the narrator...


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Ike!

"ZzzZzzzzZZZZ..." Ike was fast asleep on a log. Feeling the sunshine on his face, he woke up.

"ZzzZZZZZZzzzz..." Uh...I said, Ike was fast asleep on a log. Feeling the sunshine on his face, he woke up...

"ZZZzzzZZzZZz..." IKE WAKE UP WE NEED YOU FOR THE STORY!

"GAHH! HUH WHA-oh, yeah right..." Now, getting back to the plot, Ike yawned, and looked around. He had just finished a 4-man fight against Marth, Charizard and Luigi. He had come second, with Charizard taking 1st place, and Marth coming 4th. Tuckered out, he had fallen asleep on a log.

"I can't believe Marth lost to a dragon... Fighting against stuff like that is kinda his specialty! Well, he's better against human opponents, but still...I guess I'd better head back to the Smash Village now." He got up off the log, and trudged back the way he had came.

The Smash Village was a semi-large, circular plateau of houses that the all the Smash fighters from all the games stayed in. The houses took up to 6 fighters, but some preferred to stay by themselves, especially... One of them. But that didn't matter, as Ike had just returned. He, and the other 5 Fire Emblem characters (both male and female Robin,) stayed in the same house together.

"Hello there Ike. You were missing all night. Glad to see you're safe." Male Robin (For clarity, let's keep Male Robin's name the same and name Female Robin FemRobin) approached him, holding an Arcfire tome in one hand and a Levin sword in the other.

"Yeah, had a rough fight last night. Charizard is a lot tougher than I thought."

"Well, he has been around since 1995, he's seen and learned a lot in that time." Robin had a deep respect for Charizard, ever since they had teamed up and obliterated their competition in a previous battle.

"Hmph. His victory was a fluke." Marth had overheard them talking about Charizard. "If that stupid car hadn't come along and flattened me, I would have won." Marth was not very nice to others, especially newcomers. He had this strange and deep belief that only those who were in Melee and the original Smash Bros deserved his respect.

" Marth..." Robin tried his best to keep his words kind, as he disliked Marth a lot for his attitude. "I see you still haven't come to terms with your loss last night." Marth glared at him.

"Go ahead, talk big. I hate you newcomers, always thinking you can be prouder and better than the rest of us."

"You do realise you were a newcomer at one point yourself?"

"Yes, but I was of worth. You are nothing but a snobby magician. I was a fearsome fighter."

"Back off Marth," Ike grabbed the hilt of his sword, causing Marth to glare at him then walk away, muttering.

"Well, that was certainly something... Well, I best be off. I have a home-run contest to attend." Robin strode off, leaving Ike clutching his sword.

"What the heck is Marth's problem?" Pit flew down from the sky, landing gracefully in front of Ike.

"I think he's jealous that I replaced his buddy Roy in Brawl."

"But Roy is still with us in the Smash Village!"

"I know, but he hasn't been in on the action for years. He's a nice guy though... Unlike Marth."

"I will never understand his logic. Oh, by the way, we have another fight this evening. It's me and you VS Falco and Link. I guess you'd better... Prepare yourself!" Pit walked away, giggling at his pun.

"That was a terrible pun..." Ike sighed, and let go of his sword.


	3. Chapter 2: The Brawl!

The low humming noise that the ceiling light made was all that could be heard in the room. The walls were padded, and so was the floor. The door, the only way in and out, was made of titanium and was locked on the inside and outside. There was a little hatch for food, and that was the only way to see into the room. The occupant of this murky little room was sitting on the floor, in a straitjacket.

His name was Wolf O'Donnell, and he was the captain of team Star Wolf. He was vicious and brutal, and didn't care what, or who, got in his way. That was bad enough as it was, but after losing to tem Star Fox all those times, and then losing to Fox even more in Smash Bros, made him snap. Whenever he got into a fight, he got _too much _into the fight, and he had to be restrained several times before he ripped his opponent clean in half. Master Hand was the only one who was allowed in this containment centre, as he alone could handle Wolf's anger, if he ever escaped. Escaping was unlikely though, as the entire room was surrounded by 6 inch thick steel walls, with an electric field around that, and then a wooden layer over that. All this proves how deadly Wolf were to be if he ever got out.

The hatch on the door opened, and Master Hand dropped in a bowl of soup.

"Here you go... Eat up." Master Hand's voice was calm and distant, almost as godlike as himself. Even though Wolf was a deranged maniac, he still treated him as kindly as he could.

"B... **B... **dddddddd..." Wolf could only stammer out letters, as his jaws twitched. He had a muzzle on that would automatically open when he needed to eat, or talk.

Master Hand closed the hatch and floated back out of the little grey building underneath the central plaza of Smash Village. Even he was scared of Wolf, as there was no telling what he could do next.

Wolf crawled his way over to the bowl, and then bit into it. The bowl snapped, and the soup spilled to the floor. He licked up the soup, whilst making horrible rasping noises.

"**I..IIIII...HAH...A..Y...O...**" He quivered, then slammed his face repeatedly into the floor before dragging himself back into the centre of the room...

Elsewhere, Ike and Pit's tag team against Falco and Link had already begun, and was roughly two thirds of the way through. Ike brought up the Ragnell (I forgot its name in the previous chapter whoops) and swung it hard into the side of Falco's head. He cried out, and then went flying off to the right, and Link narrowly avoided him by rolling underneath him. He then shot and arrow at Pit, and it clipped his wing. He clutched his wing, a little blood seeping through his hand and fell, and missed the ledge by a few centimetres. There was a large explosion, and then Crazy Hand shouted,

" AND PIT IS OUT OF LIVES! NOW IT'S UP TO IKE ALONE TO DEFEAT LNIKA ND FALCO! CAN HE DO IT?!"

Link's supporters cheered, and Falco's were egging him on, chanting his name. A lot of Ike's supporters had abandoned him for the winning team, and this encouraged him to do even better to get those supporters back. He went on a rampage, punching Falco repeatedly in the face, until his beak was bent. He moaned in pain, and Link came up from behind and slashed at Ike, but Ike deflected him with the Ragnell, and then kicked Link away. He grabbed Falco and threw him on the ground, then whacked the pommel into Falco's head. Falco's body went limp. Unable to stop him, Falco was chucked straight at Link, who was caught off-guard, and they both went flying off the edge. There was two more explosions, and a horn sounded loudly to show that the match was over. The crowd went wild, and they were cheering and applauding for Ike.

"ANNNND HE DID IT! IKE HAS WON FOR THE RED TEAAAAM!" Crazy Hand shouted. Ike, bruised and battered, raised his hand into the air, then sat down on the arena. Crazy Hand floated past him, and picked up the three unconscious bodies of Pit, Falco and Link, before floating off again. The crowd was still cheering for Ike, even as he left the stadium.

"Wow... What a battle. Falco's kicks are a lot more damaging than I remember," Ike wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, "Poor Pit... His wing looked really beat up." He limped his way over to the hospital, and was greeted by a Chansey. The Chansey helped him lie down on a stretcher, and wheeled him into one of the spare rooms, then left to get some painkillers. On another stretcher next to him was the Wii Fit Trainer, who was on her back, stretching over to one side.

"You don't look like you're hurt," Ike talked with a slight slur because of his injuries, "what happened to you?"

Without moving, the Wii Fit Trainer said "I tried doing some extreme yoga... But I overdid it and nearly broke my back. I'm stuck in this position for a few days. IT'S SO HARD TO PEE!" The Wii Fit Trainer shook slightly with anger, still in that same position. Ike decided it was best not to anger her even more. After a while, the Chansey came back, except with a huge bottle of medication. She took off the lid, and forcibly stuffed the contents of the bottle down Ike's throat, nearly suffocating him in the process. Several minutes of spluttering and choking later, Ike had a made a full recovery (You may be asking "Why can't they just do that to the Wii Fit Trainer? That's because spinal injuries are not the same as Ike injuries, or Ikejuries. Spinal injuries require a few days of trying to bend the victim back into shape).  
>"Wow, thanks to the marvel of fictional medicine I'm fine! That's amazing!" The Chansey smiled at Ike.<p>

"Imagine if we had to PAY for treatment! Wouldn't that be ridiculous!" Ike glared at a picture of Barack Obamasnow on the wall.

Elsewhere, Fox was having a sparring match against Pikachu. He kicked furiously at Pikachu, but the little mouse was too nimble for him. Pikachu darted underneath Fox, and unleashed a furious thunder attack. Fox was electrified, and was launched into the air, slamming against a wall.

"I expected more from a so called veteran, I could 'ave you any day!" Pikachu spoke with a London accent, as I couldn't think of any other accents to give him. He stood, arms crossed above Fox for a few seconds, before shaking his hand and walking away.

"Agh... My back..." Fox groaned, and sat up. Then, a large, pointy foot stomped the ground in front of him.

"Fox...*FART*I need you for my team."

"W...Wario? What team?"

*BURP* My team of conquest... Join me, and you can have your revenge on Pikachu... And all the other fighters...*FART*You know what they did..."

Fox's eyes widened as he heard that he thought that he was the only one that saw that, but that wasn't the case. He thought for a few seconds, then looked up at Wario with determined eyes.


End file.
